


You’re so adorable when you’re horny

by Herbstguru



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Changkyun is so soft and whipped for Kihyun, Fluff, Fluff to Smut back to Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herbstguru/pseuds/Herbstguru
Summary: Kihyun actually just wanted to tease Changkyun but that ended up in an entirely different way.Not a bad one though.|or|Changkyun and Kihyun have a little fun before going to sleep.





	You’re so adorable when you’re horny

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god what have I done

With a cute sleepy sigh Kihyun closed the fancafe app, turned his phone off and put it on his nightstand.

“Hmh finally...”, Changkyun muffled against Kihyuns chest as the older eventually turned around to him.

“What were you even doing that long...”, Changkyun groaned as Kihyun pulled him closer into his embrace and stroke his hair affectionately.

“I was chatting with monbebe in fancafe.”

Changkyun puffed. “At least you did something good.”

“Hmm yes~”, Kihyun snuggled his nose into Changkyuns hair. He really loved this.  
Even if Changkyun was everything else than a baby, he loved it when his little baby was snuggling close to him in bed while he was still doing his jobs on his phone [mostly involving monbebe].

“Hyung?”

“Yes?”

“You...you’re really amazing, you know? When you sang today during the comeback vlive...underwater, y’know? I...it was so wonderful. You know I adore your voice...” He ran his index finger over Kihyuns chest.

Kihyun chuckled lightly but lovely and kissed Changkyuns head.

“I know Kkukungie...thank you baby. And you know that I really like your rap, too. It- god it’s so good you’re so powerful it gives me chills, baby. Makes me even hard sometimes...”

Changkyun chuckled. 

“Yeah I must say your dancing isn’t never affecting me, too. But over three years I guess we’ve learned a little how to ignore it.”

“Hmm yes...my needy little baby.”

“Hmmm say that again.”

“My baby~”

“yess...”

“Needy baby~”

“‘like that, too but not now, hyung.”

“You’re right, we should really go to sleep now. We need to be in form tomorrow...”

“Of course. But not before I’ll get a good night kiss~”, Changkyun pursed his pretty lips for Kihyun and the latter gladly took the offer, kissing the younger gently to sleep.

“Good night, hyung”, Changkyun purred, melting into Kihyuns soft embrace.

“‘night Changkyunnie.”

~

After a little while and much shuffling from both, Kihyun noticed that Changkyun wasn’t asleep yet, too.

“The part where you shoot repeatedly with finger guns really gets me. These long and slim things...fingering me open so good...”, Kihyun whispered cheekily.

He smirked as Changkyun groaned against his neck.

“Fuck, Kihyun-“, Changkyun groaned again and gripped Kihyuns shirt.

Kihyun laughed lightly at the youngers response. 

“You’re so adorable when you’re horny.”

“Ah yes? So you’re telling me the thought of it doesn’t turn you on?”, he grabbed Kihyuns dick roughly through the thin pants “No? Nothing?” He decreased the distance between their faces, his hot breath on Kihyuns lips. “Common Kihyun, I know you’re fucked for me.” His lids were half closed, a lewd look in his eyes and his hand grabbing Kihyuns member harder.  
“Only the thought of me sucking your cock deliciously...”

A long needy moan interrupted Changkyun. 

Something in the youngers eyes flashed and too fast for Kihyun to react, he used the opportunity Kihyuns parted lips offered and locked their mouths in a hot wet kiss. He didn’t wait long for his tongue to penetrate into Kihyuns mouth, their saliva mixing.

Kihyun moaned into Changkyuns mouth, overwhelmed by the situation. This was not how he planned it to go down. 

Changkyun rolled his hips against Kihyuns crotch, biting down on his bottom lip.

“Still adorable?”

The only answer he got was a confused but needy “Ah~” from the older male.

“Shhhhh Kihyun, you don’t want to wake the others up, do you?” Changkyun stroke his thumb over Kihyuns bottom lip before shoving his index and middle finger into the wet cavern while grinding his now hard member again against Kihyuns.

Kihyuns eyeballs rolled back and he sucked unintentionally hard on Changkyuns fingers which made the male groan and push his fingers deeper into the elders mouth.

He let out a little whimper as Changkyun grinded particularly hard against his member. In the same breath he raised up his leg and laid it onto Changkyuns waist to give him better access.

Changkyun wasn’t sure how much blood was left inside his head when he felt his erection twitch at how needy Kihyun was. He moved the latters head to the side so that one side laid on the pillow, spit dripping out of his mouth onto it, to whisper into his ear.

“You’re so needy for me, Kihyun, are you? I’ll bet your dick is throbbing beautifully inside your tight pants already with me just grinding against you. Let me give you a bit more to moan about.” 

His hand tightened around Kihyuns waist as he slowly licked a wet streak up behind Kihyuns ear, his sensitive spot.

Kihyun gasped at the feeling and Changkyun did everything to keep him make those wonderful sounds. He licked long and slow, short and fast kitten licks and sucked at the skin, making Kihyun make more of these delicious sounds...

Changkyun knew how fast and intense Kihyun got stimulated if he did a good and fast job, overwhelmed him with it, how he didn’t even need something up his ass or directly on his dick to feel like that. It fascinated and turned Changkyun on, spured him on to do things to Kihyun, good things, to test him out.

No one knew more about Kihyuns fetishs, [sexual] secrets and what he liked than Changkyun. And each fascinated the younger, turned and spured him on and each was loved by him so much. Just like everything about the elder human. 

Changkyun loved and adored all of the tiny human being so damn much. Maybe he wasn’t always obviously showing it but he knew that Kihyun knew through small [and not so small] actions and words of Changkyun, mostly going unnoticed by everyone else.

The youngers tongue slowly wandered over to Kihyuns ear and he stuck the tip of it, very slowly and subtle, a little into Kihyuns ear, which made the latter flinch and let out a whine.

“You like that, babe? Yeah? Or rather not? Do you maybe prefer it if I stick my tongue up your ass, eating you out so well...”, at that statement Changkyun poked his index finger against Kihyuns butthole through his [thin] pants which made the olders moan even stronger, because even just the thought of Changkyun rimming him with that beautiful long and talented tongue turned him so on that he just wanted to stick his ass up in the air, completely submissive and fucked for Changkyun.

“C-Changkyun”, Kihyun muffled against the youngers fingers still in his mouth.

“Do you want to say something, hyung?” Changkyun slid his fingers out of Kihyuns mouth and looked at him excpectingly.

Kihyuns lids were half closed and fluttering, spit was dripping out of his mouth and he had such an wrecked and lewd look in his eyes...

“Shit Kihyun.” Changkyuns dick twitched at the erotic sight.

“Changkyun I...need you, please. Stop t-talking and do those things already to me.”

“Shit Kihyun do you even know how hot you are, fuck can you imagine how sexy and erotic you are, you-“, he interrupted himself with locking both in a hungry and desperate kiss. 

Kihyun moaned needy into Changkyuns mouth. He really needed the boy so bad right now and his incredible skills with mouth, tongue, hands, fingers, dick, fucking everything.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll help you out soon just lemme get...”, he reached over Kihyun out to the nightstand and the drawer where they kept the lube [and other things].

He started to kiss Kihyuns neck and collar while the older ran his fingers desperately but affectionate through his hair, then down to his stomach. Changkyun was now completely under the blanket and Kihyun felt how his pants were pulled down and put somewhere. 

It felt so good to finally have his hard and aching dick out of those tight pants when he felt Changkyuns wet and hot tongue on it.

He let out a long moan but immediately covered his mouth with the pillow to not alarm the others. God he missed Changkyuns beautiful fingers down his throat.

The younger didn’t waste any time though and took Kihyuns whole erection right into his mouth, sucking on it and shoving it down his throat in no time with seemingly no effort. Well, he had a lot of practice.

Kihyun whined quietly and bit on his thumb. 

The younger didn’t stop working his mouth on Kihyuns dick but suddenly the hand on the olders hip disappeared. Kihyun was already shivering but then he felt a cold wet finger massaging his hole which send a way bigger shiver down Kihyuns spine and when he felt the same finger slowly entering named hole his eyes rolled back and everything he could do was moan Changkyuns name desperately into the pillow.

Changkyun down there heard every of Kihyuns moans or at least felt them vibrating but when the older moaned his name in that needy and pleasured way his dick began to leak precum itself.

He loved nothing more than to please his hyung, the best having his dick shoved down his throat and sucking him off like his life depended on it and at the same time fingering Kihyun into oblivion. It pleased him himself in a very special way.

Ok, having Kihyun beneath him and fucking him senseless or getting merciless fucked into the mattress [or anywhere else] by Kihyun was maybe even better.

His cheek brushed against the soft flesh of Kihyuns inner thighs and he wanted nothing more than to leave a pretty hickey on it. Or kiss it and snuggle his nose into it. God, Kihyun was so fucking adorable and cuddle-able, such a precious little duck-

No. We’re not being soft here, Changkyun - the latter said to himself while sliding a second finger into Kihyuns hole, followed by another lewd and delicious moan, beginning to slide them in and out of the older.

If he couldn’t shove his dick up that cute hole he had to at least fuck it with his long and slim fingers. Kihyun really adored them, not only because they fingered and stretched him open so well, he also loved it if Changkyun held Kihyuns small hands and fingers in his own slightly bigger ones, kissing and caressing them-

A-fucking-gain.

Changkyun really needed to stop thinking about all those soft things while he had whispered dirty things he’d do to Kihyun in the latters ear minutes before and even more important!, while he was fingering and sucking him off.

Kihyuns legs twitched lightly and more precum was leaking into Changkyuns mouth, letting out such a delicious sound when Changkyun hit his sweet spot...it spurred him even more on to make Kihyun feel those heavens over and over again.

It was just so addicting how Kihyuns hole clenched every time around his fingers when he hit just the right spot and the muffled “Ah, yes baby, Changkyun ah, right there f-“ from Kihyun made his mind go blank. 

He groaned at the tight feeling around his fingers, his own asshole tingling at the thought of Kihyun fingering him open and his big cock inside his hole. 

Just yesterday Kihyun had fucked him against their couch when the other members had left for short and making out wasn’t enough for them. He could still remember the overwhelming feeling of Kihyuns naked body pressed against his from behind while his thick cock constantly shoved Changkyuns own hard and leaking member against the leather couch. 

It had been a mess to clean up but that thing had seen different things that we don’t want to speak about.

However, Changkyun was starting to moan at the thought of their latest secret fuck, which send vibrations through Kihyuns dick wrecking the older even more.

If Changkyun wouldn’t be all busy with Kihyun he would’ve probably started fingering himself, too. 

After finding a ryhthm of the thrusts of his fingers and bobbing his head up and down Kihyuns dick, he felt how the older slowly reached down to finally grab Changkyuns hair.

That poor man truly needed a hold.

Kihyun didn’t know how much time had passed from when Changkyun started to tease him till he had finally began to do those wonderful things to him till the moment when he needed to grip onto something else than the pillow. The poor thing was wrecked like Kihyun himself.

“D-deeper”, Kihyun moaned semi-loudly as the younger hit that perfect spot over and over again. He really was so freaking good in bed Kihyun could let only him fuck him for the rest of his life.

Ok, that was exactly what was going to happen but still.

But Changkyuns wet and hot mouth around his cock just felt so good and his fingers fucking him so hard and rough but still so careful and lovingly. God, Kihyun was so close. 

“K-Kkung”, he managed to whimper and tug his hair softly to signalise his lover that he was so so fucking close to release but Changkyun already knew. Kihyun was leaking so much precum and the way his dick twitched told him everything he needed to know.

He took a deep breath and shoved the adored dick in his mouth again all the way down his throat till his nose poked softly into Kihyuns skin, and he tried hard to hit the olders sweet spot several times in a row to make him feel as good as possible and to make his orgasm as powerful as possible if he couldn’t use his own throbbing dick for it.

It didn’t take long till Kihyun came all the way down Changkyuns throat with a not so muffled “Ahhh~ Changkyun!“ and twitching leg, slightly wrapping around Changkyuns body.

Kihyuns powerful orgasm hit Changkyun just right, Kihyuns sperm down his throat, the latters hole clenching so hardly around his fingers and how he moaned his name made Changkyun feel so good that he felt that he was close himself.

Carefully he slid his fingers out of Kihyun and shove them directly into his pants, jerking himself off. 

Not long after, he came, too while having his face pressed into Kihyuns stomach, the olders fingers stroking his hair softly and moaning his lovers name in a deep voice.

He laid still for a few seconds, before pressing a kiss against the cute tummy and crawling up next to Kihyun again.

Kihyun had calmed down but still locked really fucking wrecked.

“I assume I’ve done a good job.”

“Such a fucking good job”, Kihyun sighed and cupped Changkyuns face sleepily, pulling him closer and pressing a kiss on his pink and swollen lips.

“Literally fucking”. Changkyun pecked Kihyuns lips again as the older rolled his eyes.

“But I’m glad then~”, Changkyun purred and pecked Kihyuns nose, scratching his hair softly.

“Let me just clean a bit up, hyung, we can check if there’s something on the sheets tomorrow.” He leaned over Kihyun to grab a few tissues and cleaned his hand first then dove down to Kihyuns abdomen again, cleaning his hole, leaving lovely pecks everywhere on his skin while Kihyun had his fingers entangled in his grey-blonde strands again. He put the olders pants [very softly] on again, giving his dick one last kiss and his ass one last squeeze, which made Kihyun giggle cutely, as he crawled back up again and cleaned his own dick and finally threw the tissue away.

Kihyun was already waiting for him with an affectionate and loving smile and lips ready to shower him with kisses.

He wrapped his arms around Kihyuns beautiful waist and pulled him closer, Kihyun having his arms wrapped around Changkyuns neck and their noses snuggling together softly.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“Oh god. Ok, I love you the most then.”

“I love you, too then, hyung.”

Kihyun giggled again, which made Changkyun smile and giggle, too till both were looking just loving and adoring at each other, holding the other as close as possible.

Changkyun slowly moved his head a bit forwards, Kihyun biting his lips as he stared at the beautiful two things till their lips touched and they were kissing softly.

And with that Changkyun snuggled his head into Kihyuns neck, his foot softly caressing the latters and mumbled a “Good night, hyung” into the fabric of Kihyuns shirt.

“Good night baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Still not over what I’ve done but tbh I’m kinda soft.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated ~ ♡


End file.
